Harlequin rising
by Crinos
Summary: Chapter six is up: its one week after the events of the last chapter, and Genki and the gang have decided too revive the original searchers too defet Harlequin. Things can only get better from here! (Please R/R!)
1. Genki returns! The boastful weed backs d...

Harlequin rising 

Genki lay on his bed. It was a Saturday the afternoon, and raining. He was bored. It had been a year since he returned from the monster world, since he had discovered his five monster friends were really the phoenix, since the evil Moo had been defeated. Genki's mother was out for the day. Genki had nothing to do. 

"Man," Genki said, "I wish there was some action or something, " He rolled off his bed and plugged in his playstation. 

"Well, may as well play this, for old times sake." He pulled out the monster rancher game he won in the contest one year ago, the same disc that had transported him to the monster world one year ago. He had not played it much since he had returned. After all, after seeing the monsters in real life, the game seemed kind of tame. But Genki still had the urge to play it for some reason. He plugged it in and turned the game on. 

"Hmmm… I wonder what I should raise today? I know, Ill raise a Mocchi." Genki pressed the buttons mindlessly as he thought about his old friend Mocchi." 

Suddenly, the screen turned white and snowy, Genki looked up. 

"What the..?" Genki said, getting up and looking at the monitor, suddenly a glowing vortex appeared on the screen. Genki stood there, slowly a smile came to his face. He rushed to his closet and grabbed his rollerblades, his boots, and his boomerang and leapt into the portal.

"Yahoo! I'm going baaaaaaaaaaaaack!" 

* * * 

Holly walked down the street of her village. She smiled a bit and waved to the monsters as they walked around. It had been a year since Moo's defeat. With the help of Granity, the fusion of Pixie and Big Blue, Holly had revived all the monsters of the village. It took almost a year, but things were almost back to normal. 

But she wasn't very happy. She missed her friends, but there was no way too look for them. They had been frozen in mystery discs and scattered across the world. And without the magic stone, there was no way to find them. Holly missed them, She missed Golem and Suezo. Hare, Tiger, and Mocchi, she missed them too. But she missed Genki most of all. Genki who was torn away as soon as the battle was over, Torn back to his world without a chance to celebrate or say goodbye to his friends. 

Torn away before Holly had a chance to tell him how much he meant to her. 

Holly held back tears. She had too been strong now, there was trouble brewing, and holly knew it, trouble that they called Naga. 

Everyone thought that with Moo gone, there would be no more baddies. But as it turns out some monsters were bad long before Moo met up with them. Naga was a fine example of this, The instant he was re unlocked, he killed the explorer that found him and fled. Granity had heard that Naga was organizing some old baddies into an army. The army was laughable of course, Most former baddies had no desire to be evil again or too make anymore trouble. In fact the best Naga had managed thus far were some Dokoo, some evil hares and a few mocks. Not too intimidating, hardly the vast legion that Moo had built. 

'But enough to destroy a small village like this one.' Holly thought to herself. She had been getting strange feelings for the last few days, like something was about to happen. Her fears were confirmed when Ebony, the mocks captain, was seen getting drunk in pink eyes tavern earlier. She knew that if Ebony was around, Naga couldn't be far behind…

'STOP IT!' holly thought, 'Its just a coincidence, it may not even be the same Ebony as before. Just because Naga's building an army of baddies didn't mean they were coming here. GET IT TOGETHER HOLLY! You're the mayor of this village now, you cant be having these paranoid delusions!' 

Holly walked over too the well and took a sip. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, it was overcast, looked ready to rain. 

"Rain." Holly said, "Rain always means trouble for me it seems." She laughed a bit as droplets began to fall from the sky.

"MISS HOLLY!" 

Holly turned around to see Blue hare running toward her. 

"Miss Holly, come quick, some new monsters from out of town just tore up Pink eye's tavern."

"What? When?" 

"Just now Miss Holly. Come on." 

Holly and Blue hare ran to the tavern. It was a mess; Tables turned over, glasses broken, Pink eye wasn't harmed thank goodness, but several tavern patrons were. Behind the bar stood a lone lost disc, but the monster it was, amidst all the confusion, was unknown. 

Pinkeye, who was upstairs at the time, looked about, tears welling up. "What happened? Who did this?"

'I have a pretty good idea who,' Holly thought bitterly her and the other monsters began to clean up, when suddenly a lone figure appeared in the doorway. Holly recognized him almost immediately, the purple skin, the smug sneer on the face, the makeshift baddie crests. 

"Weed, what are you doing here." Holly said rising too her feet. She knew weed all right, He was Moo's number one lackey and yes man back in the day. A function he now fulfilled under Naga's command apparently.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought Id stop by for a drink!" Weed chuckled a bit under his breath. "My, such a messy establishment." 

"But were still in business." Pinkeye said, leaning into weed's face. "But we DON'T serve tubby jerks here." 

Weed backed up a bit, but then smiled again. "That's okay, I wasn't planning on ordering one, besides you don't look that tasty anyway." 

"WHY YOU!" Pinkeye lunged at Weed, but was held back by blue hare and Holly.   
  
"Pinkeye forget him, he's not worth it. " Holly turned to Weed, "I know that Naga was responsible for this." 

Weed chuckled and turned around "I don't know what you're talking about." He began to walk out, but then turned his head back. "But while were on the subject, Master Naga has a message."

"I'm listening." 

Weed turned back. "Master Naga wants to talk to you in private, I'm sure if you do, he can keep this from happening again, he as so many connections you know." 

"Yeah but none of them are good." Blue hare muttered. 

"Well, you can tell 'master naga' that if he wants to talk, he can do it right here." Holly said, folding his arms. 

Weed chuckled a bit. "That's fine by him, but you see, Naga rarely travels alone. If he comes here then he'll bring some of our friends, and that could get messy."

"You threatening me weed?" Holly said, her eyes narrowed. 

"Well… yeah! Hehhehehhe!" weed laughed as holly and the other monsters glared at him. Then weed stopped. 

"Look, I'm getting bored with these idle threats, you can either come with me now, or Master Naga comes to get you, its your choice." 

Holly just stood there, she couldn't bear the thought of the village being destroyed again. She closed her eyes. 

"Ill go." 

"Good girl, then lets get going. " 

Weed and holly walked out, but then Weed turned back, his petals turning into guns.

"And none of you better follow us, or else!" 

Weed fired his seed shooter into the bar, causing the other monsters to dive for cover. Holly just closed her eyes and looked away as they walked on, Weed laughing. 

'Genki, We need you, I need you.' Holly thought.

Suddenly, there was a bright light in the sky, Holly and Weed looked up too see Genki fall from the sky and land right on weed. Holly just stood there, tears welling up in here eyes. 

"GENKI!" Holly finally yelled, running over and hugging him. 

"ALL RIGHT!" Genki yelled jumping up and down " I'm back! This is the happiest day of my life!" 

"This is the LAST day of your life!' Weed snarled, "Now GET OFF ME!" 

Genki looked down, gasped and jumped off. 

"Oh, hey buddy sorry didn't see you there." 

"What? You think you can land on me and I'm supposed to be all right with it?" 

"Look, I said I was sorry." Genki folded his arms, "Gee, Holly by the way this guy, you'd think he was a baddie." 

"Uh Genki, he IS a baddie, he works for Naga." 

"NAGA?" Genki yelled, "He's back?" 

Suddenly, Weed leaned in a bit. 

"GAH! Its you! You're that kid that helped revive the phoenix!" 

"That's right!" Genki said, taking a fighting stance, "I'm Genki the monster champ! And you can tell Naga to take a hike!" 

"You… You…" weed backed up, "Wait till I tell Naga, he'll get you good! You haven't heard the last of ME!" 

Weed then ran off out of the village. The other monsters cheered. Holly just stood there staring at Genki. 

"Genki, it's been so long, Ive missed you." Holly said. 

Genki smiled, "Ive missed you too holly."

Holly's smile left her, she just realized that Weed was going too tell Naga about Genki returning, they were going to need to get ready. 

"I'm sorry Genki, we don't have time for this, we need to prepare, Naga's coming and we need help." Holly began to run the opposite way of weed, going out of town. 

"Where are you going?" Genki said, 

"To get Granity, she can help use fight Naga! Come on! Ill fill you in on the way!" 

Genki smiled and pulled on his rollerblades. Then shredded past Holly. 

"LET'S GO!"

Holly smiled 'Same old Genki' and ran faster too catch up. Little did Holly know that at that very moment she was being watched from afar…

* * *

"So that's Holly?" Said one of the shadowed figures, 

"Yes master Harlequin. That is she." Said a larger shadowed figure, "Shall I get her?" 

"Not just yet Demon." Harlequin said, cracking his knuckles and neck. 

"I want too see what the daughter of Moo can do first hand." 

"Yes Master Harlequin." Demon said, as the two figures vanished into the night. 

Next chapter: The jealous servants: Jilt and Mariomax . 


	2. The jealous servants: Jilt and Mariomax

Harlequin Rising chapter 2

Genki and Holly walked down the road towards Granity's mansion. Along the way they talked about old times, and what they had been up too lately. Holly was happy too see Genki again, everything seemed right when Genki was around. He was so cheerful, so energetic, and so… wonderful. 

'NO!' Holly thought, shaking her head 'You have to focus, Naga could attack any day. We need to get Granity to help defend the village. Your reunion with Genki could wait until then.'

"So how far is it?" Genki said. 

"What?" Holly said, snapping back to reality.

"To Granity's," Genki said, "how far is it."

"Oh, that, its over that hill and past the bridge. Not far at all, we'll see it when we pass over the hill." 

They climbed to the top of the hill, and Genki stood there at shock. In the distance he could see an enormous mansion on the other side of a small creek with a wooden bridge across. 

"That's Granity's place?" Genki said, finally catching her breath, "it's huge! I didn't know Granity was rich." 

"Yeah," Holly said as they walked down the path, "It turns out that when Pixie merged with Big Blue and became Granity, she gained Big Blues knowledge of the underground, she located a big vein of gold and built this place. But I haven't seen her lately, I hope she's all right." 

"Granity's fine," Genki said as they crossed the bridge and walked up the path to the mansion. "I'm sure of it. Remember she was a member of the big bad four, she knows how to take care of herself."

"I hope your right Genki." 

Holly and Genki stepped up too the door and knocked on it. They waited a few minutes when the door finally opened, on the other side was a Pixie monster dressed in a white tank top with a red bow tie, a top hat, and black pants with suspenders.

"Hi Granity!" Genki said, patting the monster on the shoulder, she just looked at him and pulled his hand away from her shoulder. 

"I'm not Granity you stooge, I'm Jilt." The pixie said scornfully, "Who are you? And what business do you have with Ms. Granity?"

"Oh, I get it, you must be the maid." Genki said, "Sorry, but you look kinda like Granity." 

"So Ive heard." She said, her eyes narrowing. 

"That's strange, I don't remember Granity having any servants before." Holly said. 

"Well, I'm a recent addition to the staff. Now, who are you people." 

Genki stepped up and grabbed Jilt's hand, shaking it vigorously, "My names Genki, the monster champ, My name means energy and I have plenty of it." 

Jilt smiled insincerely and pulled Genki's hand off "I'm sure you do little boy." 

"And I'm Holly, the mayor of a small village nearby. Me and Genki are old friends of Granity and we need to talk to her, is she available?" 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granity is unavailable at this time. Come back later." 

"But it's urgent!" Holly protested, "The baddies are planning an attack and we could really use Granity's help." 

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Granity is very ill, she can't be disturbed at this time." 

"Ill?" Genki said, eyes widening, "That's horrible, we have too see her." 

"I told you kid, Your not going in there." Jilt said, folding her arms. 

"But why not?" Holly said, "Look, just go tell Granity that were here, and I'm sure she will want too see us." 

"That's not gonna happen kid." Jilt said.

"WELL WHY NOT?" Genki snapped.

"Because I have explicit instructions that Ms. Granity is not to be disturbed." She smiled and leaned over to Genki, "Oh, and don't shout little boy, it's a sign of poor upbringing." She patted Genki on the head and smiled smugly. 

"All right, Ive had enough." Genki said, rolling up his sleeves, "You can let us in too see Granity or..." 

"MARIOMAX!" Jilt yelled. Suddenly a large Golem dressed in a black tuxedo with white trim, and a red bow tie lumbered down the stairs and too the door. Jilt looked at Genki and smiled. 

"Or what?" 

Genki folded his arms and looked up. "Listen too me, I don't care how many of you there are, or how big you are, WE ARENT LEAVING UNTIL WE SEE GRANITY!" 

Genki and Holly landed in the creek with a big splash, fortunately for them it was deep enough for them not to hit the bottom, but not deep enough for them too drown in. As Genki bobbed to the surface, he looked up to see Mariomax standing there, sweeping his hands together, Jilt perched on his shoulder. The pair walked back to the mansion, and Genki could hear Mariomax yell as they slammed the door. 

"AND STAY OUT!" 

Genki and Holly climbed out of the water and sat on a nearby stone. 

"Now what?" Genki said, wringing out his cap. 

"I guess we head back. It's obvious were not wanted here." Holly said, dejected. 

"No way! I'm not giving up that easily." 

Holly smiled, 'Same old Genki all right.' 

"There's something fishy about those two. " Genki said, pounding his fist in his hand, "And I think Granity may need our help after all." 

"All right," Holly said, standing up, "But we need a plan." 

"Your right holly, that Mariomax guy is a rough customer, and we don't even know what kind of attack Jilt has." Genki closed his eyes and thought about it. "At times like this Hare would usually come up with a plan, I wonder what he would do." 

Genki looked up and down the mansion, he noticed some Ivy growing on the wall. He smiled, "Holly, I think I have a plan." 

***

Genki sneaked up to the wall, he grabbed hold of the ivy and began to climb up. He smiled, Genki had kept himself in peak physical condition on earth in case he ever came back, and he was glad he thought ahead. 

"Just a little further Genki." Holly yelled, "Be careful." 

Genki looked down, "Don't worry, The windows just above me, once I get in, Ill come down and open the door too let you in." Genki turned back up toward the window. 

He was face to Mariomax's Glaring face. 

"Heh Heh," Genki laughed nervously, "Nice weather were having." 

Genki landed on the ground head first, much to Holly's shock. 

"Genki! Are you ok?" Holly said. 

"Never better" Genki said weakly, getting to his feet, then falling back down. 

***

"Hold still!" Holly said as she wrapped Genki's head in bandages. 

"I can't hold still I'm thinking!" Genki said as he sat on the rock, "Hmm, let me think," suddenly get stood up, nearly knocking Holly off her feet. 

"Ive got another idea!" 

***

Jilt was dusting the furniture in the foyer when there was a knock at the door. 

"If its those stupid kids again…" Jilt grumbled, walking too the door. When she opened the door, she found a large crate on the steps. 

Inside the crate Genki and Holly were stuffed inside. 

"This is never going to work Genki." Holly whispered. 

"Yes it will, relax." Suddenly, the crate began to move. 

"See? There bringing us inside, I told you this would work." 

Suddenly, they stopped moving, and they heard heavy footsteps walking away.

"All right, lets go." Genki and Holly jumped from the crate, but they weren't inside the mansion. 

They were in the back yard. 

Surrounded by black Tigers. 

Genki gulped "Terror Dogs, oh great." 

Holly just stood there, one of the Terror dogs smiled. 

"Hello dinner." 

Holly screamed "RUN AWAY!"

So they did, with the terror dogs in hot pursuit. 

***

"Well that was a fiasco." Holly snapped, circling around. 

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can!" Genki said, rubbing his behind, (and the large hole in the seat of his pants, courtesy of the Terror dogs.)

Holly sighed, "I'm sorry Genki, I know your trying, what do you think we should do?" 

"I know!" Genki said, smiling, "does the mansion have indoor plumbing?" 

"Uh. Yeah I think so." 

"Then, Ill go in through the sewer!"

***

Holly waited three hours, Genki came back, his shirt stained brown, flies buzzing around him. 

"How'd it go?" 

Genki looked down at the ground; "I don't want to talk about it."

***

"We need a new strategy." Holly said, sitting on the rock, Genki was washing his shirt in the creek. 

"Yeah, but what, we've tried everything." Genki said, "These stubborn sewage stains… I KNOW! We'll go down the chimney and…" 

Genki looked over his shoulder to see Holly scowling at him. 

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" Genki snapped, wringing his shirt and pulling it back on. 

"You two crack me up." 

Genki and Holly looked up to the bridge too see Niton standing there. 

"Hi Niton." Genki said jumping on the bridge. 

"Hey, how's my two favorite customers?"

"Fine Niton, look we don't have time to listen to your sales pitch today." Holly said. Niton rushed over too her, his eye's landing on Holly's dagger. 

"Nice too see you still have that dagger Holly, looking to sell it?" 

Holly clutched the dagger away and glared at Niton. 

"All right," Niton said, looking down and kicking a nearby pebble, "I have bigger fish to fry." 

Niton walked up to the door and knocked on it. Genki and Holly ran over to the other side of the house and leaned their heads over to watch. Jilt opened the door. 

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm a traveling salesman, I was wondering if the lady of the house…" 

"No solicitors." Jilt said flatly, "Besides, the lady of the house is sick. No visitors." 

"Shame," Niton said, turning to leave, "guess she doesn't want any of these Furs or jewelry then." 

Jilt's eye's lit up. "Did you say fur's and jewelry?" 

"Yeah, but you already said no." Niton said walking down the path towards the bridge. He smiled to himself, 'five, four, three, two…'

"Uh, wait!" jilt said, "Maybe I could try on the furs and jewelry, and pass them on to Ms. Granity." 

"All right, lets do it!" Niton turned around and walked in. 

'Heh,' Niton thought, 'Works every time.'

Holly just watched in amazement, "Now why didn't we think of that? Genki?" Holly looked up too see Genki climbing up the Ivy. 

"Genki, we tried that already." 

"Exactly," Genki said as he continued climbing, not looking down this time, "They wont expect us to do the same trick twice, and with Niton distracting Jilt, and with any luck Mariomax too, we can get up there, now come on! We gotta hurry before they figure out Niton is a con artist." 

Holly smiled and nodded. She then got her footing and climbed upward. 

***

Inside, Genki and Holly snooped around, the searched in several rooms, and they didn't like what they saw: In one room, there was what looked like a lab. Various bottles, labeled as poison, lined the shelves. Many of them uncorked and nearly empty. 

"It's a poison lab." Holly gulped. 

In another room, they found a large kitchen. 

"Why is there a kitchen on the second floor?" Genki asked. He checked the pantry, it was filled too the brim with candies and apple cakes. 

Finally they came to the master bedroom. They opened the door, it was dark, the windows boarded up. In the middle of the room was a bed with curtains around it. Heavy labored breathing coming from within. 

"Granity?" Holly whispered, "Is that you?" 

Genki pulled back the sheet and they gasped at what they saw. 

"Granity?" is that you?" Genki said. Holly was too stunned to talk. 

Granity had grown fat, her washboard stomach was now a huge round belly. Her arms, legs, and face were fat as well. Her skin was a fish belly white, and she looked much older. 

"Oh Granity," Holly finally said, "What happened too you." 

"Jilt… and… Mariomax." Granity wheezed, struggling to sit up, but not having the strength. "They poisoned me, in my food, feeding me drugs, fattening me up too shorten my life span. " 

Holly just stood there in shock, Genki's fists shook with rage. 

"Get out of here… it's too late for me." Granity said, a sleepy look in her eyes. "I, can't hold out much longer…" 

"NO!" Genki punched the nearby wall, "don't you worry Granity. I'm gonna go down there and RIP IT UP!" 

Genki ran out of the room and down the stairs. Granity smiled weakly. 

"Genki, he hasn't changed." 

"Granity, don't worry we'll get you out of here." 

Granity grabbed a hold of Holly's hand. 

"Holly, I want you to remember me like I was, not like this." 

"Don't talk like that, your gonna make it." 

Not without your help she wont. 

Holly looked around, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" 

Daughter of Moo, listen to me. 

"Where are you? And how do you know my father was Moo?"

That isn't important right now. What is important is helping your friend. 

"But… what can I do?" 

You have great power, not just too find mystery disc's, but too do many other things. 

"Like what?" 

Like purging the toxins from your friend and restoring her strength. 

Holly had her doubts, but at this point, she was willing to try anything. 

"What do I do?"

Just put your hand on her stomach and concentrate. Concentrate on the warmth inside you, take all of the love and warmth in your body and push it into a ball. 

Holly did as she was told, and began to glow with a bright pink light. 

Now, RELEASE IT! 

***

Meanwhile downstairs, Niton was cleaning house, thus far he had managed to sell several pounds of jewelry (all lead spray painted gold.), and several fur coats (flea infested.). Mariomax was checking out a new jacket he had bought off Niton in a large mirror. 

"How's it look on me?" 

"Oh its slimming" Niton lied. 

"All right, what else you got?" Jilt said. 

"HOW ABOUT A FOOT SANDWICH!"

Jilt looked up just in time too see Genki slide down the stair rail, leapt into the air, and kick her into the downstairs kitchen. Mariomax rushed to jilts side. While Niton just stood there, shocked. 

"Why did you do that! They didn't even pay yet!" Niton sobbed, "Couldn't this have waited?" 

"Not now Niton." Genki said, dropping into a fighting stance. In the kitchen, Mariomax was helping Jilt up. 

"It looks like our secrets out Mariomax." Jilt snarled, rising to her feet. 

"There goes the neighborhood." 

Genki walked toward the two, Niton just ran away and hid. 

"Shame on you," Genki said calmly, "How could you do that to poor Granity."

"It was easy." Mariomax said, dropping into the fighting stance. "We've had years of practice." 

"Yeah," Jilt said, brushing her hair back, "This is what we do, we get some rich stooge to hire us, then we poison them and fatten them to immobility so we can spend the money! It's really quite a beautiful plan really." 

"You'll never get away with this." Genki said as he approached the two monsters. 

"Oh, buts that's exactly what we'll do." Jilt pulled put a whistle and blew it, suddenly the Terror dogs bounded in and surrounded Genki.

"Course, you'll be dead by then." Mariomax chuckled. 

"But don't worry about your girlfriend," Jill chuckled smugly, "Well take real good care of her, and pretty sure she'll be in bed forever too, just like Granity."

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Genki leapt into the fray of terror dogs, kicking one in the snout, and sending it spinning back. The other terror dogs leapt at him, but Genki leapt up and they rammed into each other. 

"That the best you got?" Genki yelled mockingly. 

He dove down into the crowd and began punching and kicking, the terror dogs launched their lightning attacks at Genki but to no avail. Genki bounded around like a ball, knocking out terror dogs, and soon they were all out like lights. 

"Heh, so much for those saps." Genki said, standing atop a prone Terror dog. Suddenly Mariomax ran up and knocked him off into a wall. 

"Why bother having a dog if you have to bit the burglars leg off yourself?" Mariomax snarled as he walked toward Genki. Genki looked up, that last attack had hurt him, and there was no way he could dodge this next attack, he closed his eyes as Mariomax lifted his face as…

"BIG BANG!" 

Suddenly a massive energy ball flew from the top of the stairs and struck Mariomax, sending him crashing through a wall, out of the house, and turning him into a lost disc. Jilt looked up in horror to see holly, and Granity.

Jilt and Genki couldn't believe it, Granity was back to normal, Thin, young, beautiful, and very angry looking." 

"But…how?" Jilt said, stumbling back and falling. "You should barley be able to breath, much less fight." 

"Well, life's full of surprises, isn't it Jilt?" Granity lifted her finger towards Jilt. 

"LIGHTNING!" 

An arc of energy bolted from Granity's finger, hitting Jilt and turning her into a lost disc. Granity then landed next to Genki and smiled, Holly ran down the stairs, and Niton came out of the dining room, (Where he had been hiding.) 

"Granity, what happened?" Genki asked, looking his old friend over. 

"Holly, healed me somehow." Granity smiled and stretched, "And I feel fantastic!"

"Holly?" Genki looked over too Holly, who just shrugged and smiled. 

"Don't look at me, Ive never done it before." 

Niton jumped up and shook Genki's hand. 

"Way too go kid, I was rooting you on the whole time." 

Genki just smiled and nodded. Granity turned to Holly. 

"Say holly, who were you talking too?"

Holly's smile left her. 

"You mean that voice? You didn't hear it?" 

"No, all I heard was you." 

"I'm not sure, It just told me how too hear you, and it knew I was Moo's daughter." 

Holly, Genki, Granity, and Niton just stood there in silence, then Niton perked up. 

"Wait a second! You were Moo's daughter?" 

***

Meanwhile on the roof, a young man dressed as a masked jester and a large red horned humanoid sat there. 

"Well master, we lost Jilt and Mariomax." Demon said. Folding his arms, and scowling. 

"It's no problem, they were but two pawns, some times you have too sacrifice a few minor pieces to win the game." Harlequin chuckled. 

"Sacrifice too many and the other minion's will become unruly."

"That is why I have you, besides, how can I not help the daughter of Moo?" 

"Your fascination with this Holly creature will get you into trouble sir." 

"Maybe, but If I can get her to realize her power, it will be worth it." 

"Yes, assuming she joins us. And if she doesn't?"

"You worry too much Demon, for all her power she is still nothing compared to me. If she doesn't join us, she will pay the ultimate price." 

Demon smiled a toothy grin. "You will kill her." 

"Oh, nothing so crude," Harlequin smiled from behind his mask, "Ill just ruin her life, reducing her to a blubbering, broken heap." 

"Your such a beat Master Harlequin." 

"I had a good teacher Demon." 

Harlequin's laughter echoed through the valley as the pair disappeared from the roof. 

Next chapter: Defend the town! Naga stands alone.


	3. Defend the town! Naga stands alone.

Harlequin Rising, Chapter three

"I still can't believe it!" Niton said, sipping his drink, "Your Moo's daughter." 

Holly just looked down at her drink, Genki smiled and patted her on the back. They had just gotten back to Pink Eye's tavern, and Genki, Holly, Granity, and Niton were sharing a drink at the bar, trying to figure out how to deal with Naga. 

"Yeah," Holly said, almost whispering. 

"And that dagger," Niton said, sipping his drink again, "That belonged to Moo too?" 

"Yeah," Holly said, letting out a deep sigh, Genki patted her on the back. 

Niton's eyes narrowed, "You know what this mean's?"

Holly, Genki and Granity looked up to Niton. 

"That dagger…. IS A COLLECTER'S ITEM!" Niton jumped up and danced on the table, then he grabbed on the table, the other's just stared at him. Niton then jumped down and hugged Holly's leg.

"Holly! Please please pretty please sell me that dagger!" Niton said hugging harder. "I thought it was valuable before, but now that I know that it belonged to Moo, It's collector's value alone will set me for life." 

Holly just looked down at Niton, "You are unbelievable Niton! Naga's about too attack the village, and if your worried about my fathers dagger?" 

Niton looked up, "Uh, did you say Naga?" Niton let go, grabbed his stuff and laughed nervously. 

"Well, I have to get going, places to go, things to sell, but it's been a blast!" Naga began to back toward the door, but then backed into Granity. 

"Your not going anywhere little Niton." Granity said, lifting up Niton. 

"Granity let him go." Genki said, putting his feet up. 

"What?" 

"We have no right to make him fight if he doesn't want too, If we make him stay, we won't be any better than the baddies." 

Granity just looked at Genki, then at Niton, then she sighed. 

"Your right, he's probably to much of a wimp to fight anyway." Granity said, dropping Niton. 

"WIMP?" Niton yelled, jumping up and down, "I'm no wimp! I'm plenty strong, ive got a bunch of attacks!" 

"Yeah, whatever." Granity said, walking back to the table. 

"I can fight all right and ill prove it!" 

"So you'll stay and help?" Genki said, looking up and smiling. 

"You bet I'll stay and fight!" Niton said, jumping up and down and punching air. "I cant wait till Naga shows up, Ill murdalize him, ill knock his block off, ill… ill…" Niton looked up and noticed everyone was glaring in his direction. 

"Uh, something I said?" 

"Look behind you Niton." Holly said, unsheathing her Dagger. 

Niton slowly looked behind him, and saw Naga standing there. Niton took one look and passed out on the spot. 

"I knew you were coming Naga." Holly got up and walked up to Naga, who just sneered. 

"Holly, we need to discuss matter's concerning your father, In private." Naga said, folding his arms. 

"Whatever business you have to discuss, you can do it here in front of my friends." Holly smiled as a cheer rose from the monsters in the tavern, Naga's eye's narrowed and the scaly ridges on his face lowered. 

"Fine then, I'll tell you what I want. I want you to help me find your Father's mystery disc." 

"That's impossible," Holly said, "Even if I wanted too, which I don't, I don't have a magic stone."

Naga smiled and lifted up a pendant, the pendant was a small faceted gem with a purple tinge to it.

"I found this, a magic stone, it should suffice for my, or rather, our purposes."

Holly looked at the magic stone and smiled, then she started to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Naga said, gritting his teeth. 

"That's not a magic stone Naga." Holly said. 

"It's… not?" 

"Nope, it's a fake." 

Naga gritted his teeth, "I don't believe you, this is a trick." 

Holly just smiled and laughed again. Genki stared at her. 

'That's strange.' Genki thought, 'Holly seems meaner now. I wonder what happened to her.' 

"I'm sorry Naga" Holly said, smiling, "But that magic stone's a phony, a fake, just like you! Ya wannabe has been of a baddie!" 

Naga snarled and lifted up holly "IVE HEARD ENOUGH!" Naga bellowed and threw holly across the room. 

"That's enough!" Genki jumped up and leapt at Naga.

"Let's do this!" Granity leapt at Naga, and they both kicked Naga, knocking him into the street. 

Meanwhile, in the bar, Blue hare was helping Holly up. 

"Holly, what on earth were you thinking, provoking him like that?" Pink eye said, looking at the battle in the street. 

"I… don't know, I've felt strange ever since I healed Granity at the mansion. But, I think I'm better now, what's going on?" 

"Well, Naga is kicking Granity's and Genki's but for one." 

"Are there any more baddies?" 

"No, I don't think so." Blue hare said. 

Holly got up and walked over to Niton. 

"Niton, wake up, we need your help." 

Niton just lay there, Holly grew angry. 

"I said get up now!" Holly yelled, shaking Niton, who came too with a bolt. 

"Ok! Ok! I'm up! Jeez, you don't have to be so mean!" 

"Mean?" Holly said, her anger subsiding. 

'Niton's right,' Holly thought too herself, 'I was being mean, what's happening to me?'

*** 

"Lightning!" 

Granity yelled, firing an arc of energy at Naga, who barley dodged it. Then Genki leapt up and kicked Naga in the face, sending him reeling back. 

"I remember you were a lot faster before. " Genki said, standing upright with his hands on his waist, "I get the distinct feeling your not putting your all in this." 

"Just wait, I'm barley warmed up!" Naga hissed, he then swung his tail, knocking Genki off his feet. He then brought his sledgehammer of a tail down on Genki again and again. 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Granity yelled, lunging at Naga. Naga and Granity traded blows for several minutes, but Granity could not withstand the blows like Naga, and was felled. 

"Heh, so much for them." Naga looked up, "Now, where's Holly?" 

"VIOLENT SHELL!" Naga turned around just in time too see Niton, curled up in his shell, ram into his body and knock him back into a nearby building. 

"Great shot Niton!" Genki said getting, up. Holly ran past them and too Naga. 

"I hope he's not hurt." Holly said aloud. He looked over Naga, who suddenly sprung too life and grabbed her. 

"I'll kill you!" 

"I doubt it." Holly said calmly.

"What? I'm Naga! I'm the strongest member of the big bad four!" 

"You were, but there is no big bad four anymore, There are no more baddies anymore, there isn't a Moo anymore Naga. And you know what else, I think the reason you haven't given it your all is because your heart just isn't in this sort of thing anymore." 

"I am Naga! The most fearsome warrior ever to live! My army will crush you!" 

"What army? You're the only one here." 

Naga gulped. 

"I don't think you can hold an army together without Moo, I think they all ran off when they heard Genki was here."

'She knows!' Naga swallowed hard, then his eye's narrowed again. 

"You will die!" 

"Then go ahead and do it." 

Naga just held her for a longest time, he held his stinger tail up to her face, he pulled it back, and…

"I CAN'T!" 

Naga threw Holly down and broke into tears, Holly looked there stunned. 

"Naga, you're crying." Holly said, realizing just then how cold she had been to Naga. 

"Naga, I'm sorry," Holly said, reaching out too the baddie. He swatted her hand away. 

"Just… LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naga bellowed. Then, sobbing, Naga slithered out of Town. Granity, Niton, and Genki just stood there too stunned to talk. 

"In all my year's on the big bad four, Ive never seen Naga act like THAT." Granity finally said. 

"It's… my fault." Holly said under her breath. Holly then ran in the direction Naga went. 

"Holly! Where are you going?" Genki yelled. 

"Too talk to Naga, I want too apologize too him." 

"Apologize? Too Naga?" Genki tried to run after her, but Granity stopped her. 

"Let her go Genki. She knows what she's doing."

Granity looked up and saw Holly running after Naga. 

"At least I think I do." 

***

Meanwhile, In a nearby cave far out of town, Harlequin and Demon stood over Dragon bones in a dark cave. 

"Master, are you sure this is wise?" Demon said, leaning against a rock as Harlequin chanted. 

"Of course, This is the perfect creature to help awaken Holly's untapped powers." 

Suddenly, weed bounded in. 

"Ah, weed, nice to see you," Harlequin said, turning back, "Report." 

"Sir, Naga failed to defeat them, it's as you suspected, he's gone soft without Moo." 

"And Holly?" 

"She was acting really mean and nasty sir." 

Harlequin smiled, "Excellent, It would seem use of the power she inherited from her father has begun to have an effect on her." 

"So our priority is too make her use her power more often?" Demon said. 

"Absolutely," Harlequin chuckled, suddenly the dragon bones in the cave began to rise and stand upright in the cave. 

"And this is the perfect creature to help unlock her powers."

Next chapter: Naga reforms! Attack of the undead dragon.


	4. Naga reforms! The attack of Death dragon

Harlequin rising chapter four: Naga reforms! Attack of the undead dragon. 

Holly had been running after Naga, she was upset about the way she had acted. She had no explanation for what happened, she had just started feeling cold and empty after healing Granity, but she seemed all right now. 

'I hope I reach Naga soon.' She thought as she ran, 'In his state, there's no telling where he could be.' 

Suddenly, she turned a corner, and saw Naga, sitting on a old tree stump overlooking a lake. Holly walked up too Naga, and sat down next too him. 

"Hello Naga, you want too talk?" 

Naga remained silent. 

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you before, I don't know what came over me." 

Naga remained silent. Holly sighed and got up too leave. 

"Nothing." 

"Excuse me?" Holly said. 

"I'm absolutely nothing without Moo." Naga said, skipping a stone across the lake. 

"That's not true Naga." Holly said, placing her hand on Naga's shoulder, he pulled his shoulder away from her. 

"Yes it is," Naga leaned back, "I was Naga, top baddie of the big bad four. The only guys that out ranked me were Durahan, Lillim, and Moo himself." Naga looked down and slapped his tail. 

"Now look at me, a has been, I cant even keep a small army together anymore." 

Holly sat there and smiled. "I know it's hard too adjust too life after being a baddie, to go back too the way that things were before." 

"BUT THERE'S NOTHING BEFORE FOR ME!" Naga snapped. "Ive always been a baddie, from the day I was first unlocked Ive was raised by Moo, he was like a father too me." 

Holly looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." 

"Yeah will now you do. I don't have the stomach for it anymore. I thought I could still do it without moo, but I cant. I'm a failure." 

Holly put her hand on his shoulder again. "Listen, you can't change the past, but you can make a new future. You have been given a second chance, an opportunity to change and become a better monster. Listen, when I found out that Moo was my father, I was depressed about it. When you told me Moo ordered the attack on my village, it broke my heart, but now I know: that was my father that wasn't me. I could make something better for myself and I did. You can too." 

Naga looked over too holly. "That's a nice speech, but what can I do? I have no special skills besides those specifically designed for baddies. What kind of life could I make with all the experience of torture of mayhem?" 

Holly shrugged, "That's your choice, not mine. Do what your heart tells you." 

Naga smiled and grabbed Holly gently with his claw, "Maybe your right, sister." 

"What?" 

"Moo is your father by birth, He raised me from the time I was a kid, In a way, were like siblings." 

Holly smiled, "Yes, I'm sure your right." Suddenly, Genki came running up. 

"Holly!" Genki yelled, "The village is under attack!" 

"What?" Holly said, looking over to Naga. 

"Hey, don't look at me!" 

"It's not the baddies, it's some giant Dragon!" 

Holly got up and she and Genki ran off, leaving to Naga, Holly's voice ringing in his head. 

"_Do what your heart tells you." _

Naga smiled, "yes I will." And he slithered off.

*** 

The village was burning. The huge skeleton dragon had been burning the city and stomping around. Despite the efforts of the villagers, none could stop him. Even Granity wasn't able to injure the beast. 

"This is hopeless." Pink eye said, getting up from the last attack. Suddenly, Holly and Genki ran up. 

"Holly!" Granity said, getting to her feet, "You have to get away, it's after you." 

Holly walked up to the monster. "What do you want?" 

The dragon turned, "I was sent by Harlequin to capture you, come along quietly and no one else will die." 

Holly stood shocked, "Who is Harlequin?"

"He will answer all of your questions when you meet him. Now come, or your friends will suffer more." 

Use your hate. 

'What? You again?' 

Yes, use your hate, go too the dark place, and…

'NO! Not again, not after what happened before!'

YOU MUST! 

'No!'

DOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOIT! 

Holly screamed and fell too her feet, the voice was huge, oppressive, crushing. 

"That's enough!" A voice said. 

Everyone turned too see Naga slithering into town. 

"You want too take Master Holly, you gotta go through me!"

Next chapter: Naga vs. Death dragon!


	5. Naga vs. Death Dragon!

Harlequin rising chapter five: Naga vs. Death Dragon!

"You heard me!" Naga said, brandishing his claws, "I will never permit you too harm Master Holly." 

The death dragon just stared at Naga, then broke into a bout of wheezing, raspy laughter. 

"You cannot be serious." Death dragon flapped his wings and stomped his feet, "I am Death Dragon, the eternal enforcer and slave too the great Harlequin! How could you hope to defeat me?" 

Naga stood there, his fin ears lowered in confusion. "Who the heck is Harlequin?" 

A bead of sweat formed on Death dragon's brow. "Your serious? You've never heard of him?" 

Naga shook his head. Death dragon sighed. 

"Harlequin is the king of evil, the master of chaos, the lord of destruction. And ill have you know that he is none other than…" 

"DEATH DRAGON!"

An ominous voice boomed from above. Death dragon and the others looked up but saw nothing, Holly just shuddered with fear as she recognized the voice… 

'Its him.' She thought, 'that's the voice that's been trying too make me use these powers.' 

"Master, where are you?" Death dragon exclaimed. 

"That's not important you idiot. Just kill that pest Naga, then deal with the rest of them. And don't tell them my little secret. I want too tell Holly that myself when we meet face to face, understand?"

Death dragon nodded, then looked down too Naga. "All right, you heard the man, lets start this."

Naga looked up and nodded, "Should I start?" 

"Oh by all means." 

"All right then." Naga suddenly dropped too his claws and hit Death dragon's legs with his tail, knocking him on his back. Naga then body slammed him, causing the giant Monster too roll back into a burning building, the villagers watched as the building collapsed onto Death dragon. 

"Wow! That was great naga!" Genki said, patting Naga on the back. "You still got it!" 

Holly stood up and looked at Naga smiling. "Thanks for coming, but what's this 'Master Holly' Business?"

Naga stood there with a serious look upon his face. 

"Ill be glad too justify my presence here in a minute master Holly, but first I must dispose of Death dragon." 

"You cant be serious," Niton said, walking up too Naga, "How do you know the collapsing building didn't finish him?" 

Naga glared at Niton. "I know because I know!" Naga hissed, "I make it my business too know!" 

"Naga stop it, Niton was just…" 

Before Holly had a chance too scold Naga further, the collapsed rubble exploded upward, Death dragon rose from the burning skeleton of the building and roared in rage. Suddenly a sphere of energy began too form in his mouth. 

"Oh crap!" Naga screamed. With a swish of his tail, he knocked Holly, Genki and Niton out of the way, just as the energy beam struck. 

"Oh man that hurt." Genki said, getting too his feet. He looked over too see Naga lying there burned badly from the blast. 

"NAGA!" Holly yelled, running too Naga, but then Naga forced himself up. 

"NO!" He said, trying too balance himself, "Master Holly, stay back. Its too dangerous!" 

"But…" Holly said, reaching toward Naga, 

"Holly… my sister, please. I don't want too lose you like I did Master Moo…" 

Genki, Niton, and the villagers just stood there shocked, "Naga's your brother?" 

Holly laughed nervously, "It's a long story, you see…" 

Holly's story was cut short by a large crashing noise, Holly and the others turned too see Death dragon looming over Naga, Naga rolling left and right too avoid being stomped on by the huge skeletal monster. 

"GENKI! MASTER HOLLY! GET OUT OF HERE! ILL STOP HIM!" Naga screamed as he defiantly spit out a gout of toxic smoke at Death dragon, driving him into the air. 

"Naga, were not gonna abandon you!" Genki said, running towards naga, suddenly Holly stopped him. 

"Genki, let him go." 

"But… Holly," Genki looked into Holly's eyes for a second, and saw a strange gleam in her eyes. Genki looked back too Naga. He was up on death dragon, and he had the beast in a chokehold with his tail.

"All right," Genki said, a hint off resentment in his voice, "Lets get everyone out of here." 

As Genki and the others made there way through the forest, Genki looked back. 

"Holly, I can't believe you would leave Naga behind like that." 

Holly looked back too Genki. "I'm not abandoning Naga: I'm doing what Naga wants. He's fighting Death dragon in order too stall him while we get too safety. Anyways, you know that we would only get in Naga's way at this point." 

Genki looked down and sighed, he hated too admit it, but Holly was right, he had been practicing in the real world, but he was still out of practice, "Yeah, I guess your right, but I still feel like a heel leaving him alone like that." 

Holly patted Genki's back and smiled slyly. 

"Now, I never said that Naga was alone, did I?"

*** 

Naga had fought for as long as he could. But even as Death dragon held his limp and battered body high above him, he could only smile. 

"Master Holly…" Naga whispered weakly, "At least Ill die knowing she escaped." 

"Don't count on it." Death Dragon wheezed as he opened his jaws. "When I'm done with you, I'm going after her next." 

"Wait… before you kill me." Naga said, "What is Harlequin?" 

"Why you want too know?"

"As a fellow baddie, I feel you owe me that much." 

The death dragon smiled. 

"Well, Since you're about too die anyway, I may as well tell you." 

Death dragon dangled Naga in front of him. 

"This is from his mouth, so I can't confirm or deny it, but Harlequin claims to be the son of Moo."

Naga just laughed and laughed at this. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Two things actually: the first thing is that your master is a liar. Moo only has one child, and that is Holly."

"Holly?" Death dragon said, arching an eyebrow, "That mousy little human Harlequin sent me for is her sister?" 

"That mousy little human is Moo's one and only child. Your master is a liar, or an idiot." 

Death dragon snarled, "How dare you insult my master. Now before I kill you, what else were you laughing at?" 

Suddenly death Dragons question was answered with a massive bolt of energy striking him in the side. Death dragon fell on his side and dropped Naga. Naga smiled, as he looked up too see Granity floating down too his side. 

"Thanks for waiting Granity." Naga said, as Granity helped Naga up. 

"It took you long enough too signal me." Granity said, as Naga got balanced. 

Naga smiled as his eyes met Granity's. "Well, I'm sorry I worried you, but now I know who is behind the attack. It's this maniac Harlequin." 

Then, for just a moment, Naga and Granity's eyes met. The two former baddies stood in silence. 

The silence was broken by a rumbling noise as Death dragon arose. The two looked over too the monster, who had a massive hole in his ribs. "You two… you'll pay for this."

"All right, " Naga said, "Lets finish this Bag of bones once and for all!" 

Granity smile and nodded, and they began too charge up, and then they fired two massive bolts of energy at Death dragon, causing him too turn into a lost disc.

"There…" Naga said, collapsing onto the ground. "We got him…" 

"Naga!" Granity kneeled over and lifted Naga up, "Naga, please stay with us." 

Naga smiled weakly. "Ill stay, Holly still need's me. But do me a favor." 

"Yes, anything." 

"Please… don't tell Holly that Harlequin is Moo's son." 

"But, I thought that was a lie." 

Naga's eyes closed and he drifted into unconsciousness. 

"Naga? Naga? NAGA!"

****

Elsewhere…

Far away.

Far away, in a dark castle on the other side of the world, a masked clown sits on a throne. 

He sits and watches the villagers put out the fire, he watches Genki and Holly help Granity take Naga back too her mansion too recover. He watches Niton begins tallying up costs for repair materials and gives an estimation too Holly. 

He isn't happy. 

__

Not at all.

"Master Harlequin." Demon said, appearing before his master. 

Harlequin sat silent. 

"I know you were counting on Holly destroying Death dragon, but rest assured he is not the most powerful minion in our army, not by far. I have at my disposal far greater warriors than he." 

Harlequin laughed. 

It started as a light chuckle, barley inaudible, but then swelled into a loud hideous cackle. Demon just stood there, shuddering at the site of his master's insane, uncalled for laughter. 

Laughter that echoed through the eerie castle and into the surrounding countryside. 

Laughter that could be heard elsewhere. 

****

Back at the village.

Holly, Genki, and Granity were helping Naga down the road too Granity's mansion, (the only building undamaged by Death Dragons rampage.) when suddenly they were surrounded by insane laughter. Genki and Granity dropped Naga and got ready too fight. Then, as suddenly as it came, it went away.

"What was that?" Granity said, looking around. 

Holly closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"It's a sign of things too come."

****

Next chapter: A new quest: Too defeat Harlequin, We will reunite the magnificent seven!


	6. A new quest: Too defeat Harlequin, We wi...

Harlequin rising chapter six: A new quest: Too defeat Harlequin, We will reunite the magnificent seven!

"Please come back too us Naga." 

Granity placed her hand on Naga's claw as he lay in her bed. It had been nearly a week since death dragon attacked the village and he was still unconscious. During that time Granity had not left Naga's side once. He thought back too earlier, During the death dragon battle, before Naga appeared, he pulled Granity too the side and asked her not too get involved till Naga gave the signal. She had her doubts, but she could tell Naga sincerely wanted too help, so she complied. 

Now she wished she hadn't. Naga was badly injured, the village doctor said that if Naga didn't wake up within a week, he wouldn't wake up at all, and would become a lost disc. Granity fought back tears. She wasn't going too cry, she couldn't. She needed too be strong. 

She needed too keep hope for Naga's sake. 

****

Downstairs 

"What do you mean you want your payment?" Genki said, glaring at Niton. 

"I mean that I'm not running a charity Genki." Niton said folding his arms, "I helped you rebuild the village because I wanted too get paid for doing so, not because I was being nice." 

"I don't believe you!" Genki said, He didn't mind Niton supplying building materials earlier. In fact, thanks too him the village had been restored completely. But now he had the gall too ask for money!

"And what if we decide we don't want too pay? It would serve you right after all the people you've swindled." Blue hare piped up, he too was outraged by Niton's greed. 

Niton's eyes narrowed. "That would be a bad move buddy, I know some bad people who like too break things… _Blue things."_

Blue hare looked unimpressed, "Yeah, like who?"

Niton stood there blankly, he hadn't planned on this, that bluff usually always worked. "Uh, I'm not gonna tell you! HA! How do you like that?"

Blue hare and Genki just stared at Niton. "You are such an idiot." 

"Well, you still owe me 900 gold." Niton said. 

Genki turned too Holly, who had been sitting silently. 

"Holly, what do you think?"

Holly looked up, a bit shocked, as if her train of thought had been broken. 

"Oh, sorry Genki. I wasn't paying much attention, what's up?"

"Niton thinks we owe him money for helping restore the village." 

"Genki, we do, I knew Niton would want too be paid for his services."

"Yeah, but it's not fair. He's getting rich off other peoples problem."

Holly sighed, "Oh Genki, I know its not fair. But there Niton's building materials and for once they were on the level. And we can easily afford 900 gold." 

Niton closed his eyes. "Well… if your gonna make a big deal about it…." 

Genki turned too Niton, curious as too what he was about too say. 

Niton smiled. "Ill settle for 500 gold. But that's as low as I go."

Genki fell over. 

"Why you…" Genki snarled getting back up. But suddenly, they were interrupted by Granity. 

"Granity, how is he?" Holly asked, getting up. Granity just stood there, a solemn look on her face. Suddenly tears began too well up in her eyes. 

"He isn't gonna make it…" 

"Granity, you don't know that for certain." Genki said, putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt too comfort her. 

Granity just stared at Genki, then hugged him and began crying. Genki just patted her back. 

"It's ok Granity." Genki said, patting her back. 

"No it isn't, it's my fault!" Granity said, "I shouldn't have listened to him. I should have stepped in sooner, but I listened too him, if I had only done something sooner." 

Blue hare just stood there. "I don't see what the big deal is," He muttered. "Naga destroyed our village, once under moo, and once when he was fighting death dragon. Good riddance I say." 

Holly just stared at Blue hare. "Don't say things like that. Naga can't help the way he was raised. And It's only because of him that no one died when death dragon attacked." 

Blue hare was shocked, there was such intensity in Holly's voice that he could do nothing else but stand silent.

Granity looked over too Holly, and stared at her for the longest time. 

"You… can help him." 

Holly stepped back, "What?"

"Like you helped me, you can heal Naga like you healed me when I was weakened by Jilt and Mariomax." 

Holly stood silent for a moment, then Genki stood between them. 

"No way, last time Holly did that, she was like another person. She acted so cold and mean, I'm certain using those powers had something too do with it. There has too be another way." 

Holly closed her eyes. "Ill do it."

Genki turned back. "Are you sure?" 

Holly nodded, "Yes, I am, I have too do this, I'm not sure why I have these powers, but I know that if I don't use them too save Naga now Ill be as much responsible for his death as that bony dragon." 

Holly walked up the stairs too Naga's room. He looked over the battered monster. She let out a deep sigh and placed her hand on Naga's chest. 

'Please, let me help my friend, my brother, and still be able too keep my soul.' 

Holly concentrated, and Naga suddenly began too glow with a white light. Granity and the others watched in the doorway. Suddenly, the light faded and Holly collapsed. 

"Holly!" Genki rushed too Holly and helped her up. Holly stared coldly at Genki. 

"Get your hands off of me!" She snapped, pushing him away. Genki was so shocked that he felt back onto the floor. Holly just stood there, then clutched herself, as if she was very cold. 

"Genki… I'm sorry… It's just that, I feel this coldness inside of me. It makes me act… different." 

"Not just act." Genki said, getting up, "Look into the mirror." 

Holly turned too the mirror and gasped, Her skin had become paler. Her hazel eyes had a reddish gleam in them, and her hair was streaked white. 

"NO!" Holly screamed, grabbing her dagger and tossing at the mirror, causing it too break into pieces. She then fell too the floor, crying. 

"That's… not me, it just can't be. What's happening too me."

Genki walked over too Holly and helped her up. 

"I don't know, but I'm here. And so are Granity and the others. We'll help you through this." 

"Yes… we will." 

The others turned in surprise. Too see Naga, sitting up in bed. 

"Master Holly, Granity, Genki, Are all of you ok?"

Holly and the others looked at Naga, then Granity, with tears in her eyes, Rushed forth and Hugged Naga tightly. Then she hauled back and hit him upside the head. 

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she screamed, "What were you thinking taking that thing on by yourself!" 

Naga rubbed his head and winced, "Sorry, we Naga's were never big on brains." 

Holly laughed, "it's ok Naga. Granity's was just worried about you, we all were. Even Niton." 

Naga looked over too Niton, who was whistling nervously as he walked too the door, Holly's dagger in hand. Naga glared at him then lunged from his bed. Grasping Niton and shaking him violently. 

"GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP!" he snarled, the others watched this and laughed. 

"Well, I think Naga's gonna be ok." Holly said, sitting down on the bed. 

"Not just him." Granity said, picking up a shard of mirror from the floor. 

"Check it out." 

Holly looked into the shard of glass. She smiled. 

She was back too normal. 

****

Later

"So, where do we go from here?" 

Genki, Holly, Granity, Niton and Naga sat around a table in Pink eyes tavern. Naga sipped his drink and sighed. 

"Well, master Holly, where do we go from here?"

Holly looked flatly at Naga, "Look naga, I don't mind if you stick around. But your gonna have to not call me 'Master', okay?" 

Genki leaned back, putting his feet up on the table. "What's with that master thing anyway?" 

Naga sipped his drink again. "Well Mas... Err I mean Holly told me too follow my heart, but up until now, I thought that deep down, I was a baddie, but know I know what I really am?" 

"A thug?' Niton grumbled, sipping his drink and rubbing his sore side from where Naga grabbed him. 

"No, I am a soldier. And a soldier is nothing without a leader. With Moo gone, the rules of succession say I follow his descendent, Holly." 

Holly smiled weakly. "That's… touching, really." 

Granity let out a sigh. "But now we have a new problem, Harlequin." 

Holly nodded, "This Harlequin seems too be interested in me, and these powers I have recently manifested." Holly looked at her hands. She never imagined her hands would be capable of such feats. But with such a horrible price, these powers frightened her.

Genki stood up on her table. "Well, I say let him come! Ill take him on any time, any place, anywhere!" 

Niton just stared at Genki's display, then leaned over too Holly. "Is he always like this?" 

"No, he's tired right now, you should see him when he really gets going." 

Granity pulled Genki down too his chair. "Genki, I don't think that would be a good thing. That dragon almost destroyed the village, and was able too hold his own against both Naga and me." 

"So? You defeated him didn't you?" Genki said confidently. 

"We got lucky, and we nearly lost Naga. And if power on the level of Death dragon is typical among Harlequins minions, I don't think we can hold out without help." 

The hero's sat silently around the table. Genki sighed. 

"Man, I wish that the old gang was here." Holly said, holding her head in her hand and placing her shoulder on the table.

"Yeah, I know." Genki said, sighing. 

"Say, where are those monsters you two hang with anyway?" Niton said, looking around. 

Holly sat up in her chair. "Turned into mystery discs and scattered all over the place. And without a magic stone, there isn't any way too find them." 

Naga smiled for a second, then held up the "Magic stone" he was wearing around his neck. "Aren't you forgetting this?" 

Holly just sighed, "Naga, I told you once before that's not a real magic stone. It's made of glass, there's no way I could detect mystery discs with it." 

"Maybe it would work if you had some faith."

The hero's at the table turned too see a familiar form entering the tavern. Holly and Genki smiled. 

"Monol!" Genki said, getting up, "What brings you here?" 

The black obelisk monster floated over too the table and took a seat, (at least the best he could, being a flat board monster.) "Well, I thought you could use my help. I am here too tell you that once again you must find the Phoenix, and use it too fight this new evil." 

"But how can we?" Holly said, "Can that magic stone Naga has really help us?" 

Monol sat there silently for a second. "Yes, it can. The power lies within you. You need no magic stone too discover mystery discs. You merely need a focus. And a little faith of course." 

Holly nodded then stood up, she then picked up the magic stone from Naga and held it in her hands. 

"Magic stone, show us where too find the mystery disc containing Suezo." 

"Suezo?" Genki said, piping up, "Why can't we look for Mochii first?"

Naga glared at Genki, "Because it's Holly's stone!" 

Genki Gulped nervously, Holly smiled gently. 

"Don't worry Genki, we'll look for Mochii right after we find Suezo, I promise." 

Genki smiled and nodded. Suddenly the magic stone began too glow. A yellow image of a Suezo appeared in the crystal, then formed into an arrow. Holly smiled in delight. 

"It works!" 

All of the monsters save Monol cheered this. Then Genki looked up too Monol. 

"Thanks Monol, Now we can find our friends, and reunite the Phoenix." 

"I'm afraid it's not going too be that easy." 

"What do you mean?" Holly said, 

"I'm afraid that the phoenix's spirit no longer resides in the bodies of your five monster comrades." 

The others gasped at this. "You gotta be kidding! Then where is it?" Genki said. 

Monol stood silent, Genki, Holly, and the monsters moved in close waiting for Monol's answer. 

Suddenly, Monol slumped forward and began snoring. Causing Genki, Holly, and the other too fall over, which in turn caused Monol too wake up. 

"Sorry, I guess old habits die hard." Monol said as the others got up, "I'm afraid I don't know where the Phoenix's spirit is now. You will have too find that along with your friends too stop the evil Harlequin." 

"All right then!" Genki said, standing up on the table, "Were gonna revive our friends and stop Harlequin!" 

"I'm with you Genki!" Holly said, standing up as well. 

"Where ever Holly Goes, I shall follow." Naga said, clenching his claws and smiling. 

"I believe it is my purpose to defend the innocent from evil aberration's like this Harlequin. Count me in." 

Granity said. 

Niton stared at the others, then sighed. "I might as well help you too, if you'll have me. Who knows, maybe I can make a quick gold off of this." 

Genki leapt down and slapped Niton on the back. "Welcome too the team Niton, glad too have you aboard." 

Monol stood there silently. "Ill come too." 

The others just stared at Monol. "You?" Naga said at last. 

"Sure, You guys are going too need my guidance out there in the rabble, and I may be old, but I can still scrap with the best of them." 

Naga just shrugged. "All right with me, just try not and lose your dentures old man." 

Monol just sweat dropped at this statement. But Genki got up on the table again. 

"Then it's agreed! Tomorrow, we set out on our great quest too reunite the seven heroes' that defeated Moo. Too reunite the magnificent seven!"

Holly, Granity, Niton, Monol, and Naga joined Genki. 

"YEAH!"

****

Harlequin's Castle.

"Master Harlequin." Demon said, bowing too his lord. "I just received word from one of our spies. Holly intends too revive the monsters that originally aided her and that human Genki in defeating Moo." 

Harlequin sat silent. His fingers strumming on the arms of his throne. 

"Uh, are you all right master?" 

Harlequin looked up. "Never better old friend. Holly used her powers again too save Naga, and she began too change. If it weren't for those friends of hers, her dark side would have taken over. 

Demon scowled. 

"Master, I think we have greater concerns at this time than the rate of that girls corruption. Try and prioritize please." 

Harlequin grasped the arms of his throne and looked at Demon, his voice was like ice. 

"Do not tell me what my concern is demon. Or is the mighty demon afraid of some peasant monsters?"

"I fear nothing master. But those Peasant's defeated Moo, they are not too be trifled with." 

Harlequin laughed at this. 

"No demon, the Phoenix defeated my father, not those fools. And besides, I am far stronger than my father was. I have surpassed him, his weaknesses are my strengths. I say let Holly revive them. And when I kill them one by one, it will drive Holly over the edge, it will break her spirit. And then she will be mine too mold."

Demon bowed and began too leave,

"Oh demon,"

"Yes master Harlequin?" 

"Summon Majin, Dementor, and Doll mage. I want too discuss with them our strategy for destroying Holly and her friends." 

Demons looked perplexed. 

"But you just said…" 

"I know what I said Demon," Harlequin smiled slyly, "But we can't make it too easy for them. If there gonna do it, I'm sure as hell gonna make them work for it." 

"At once lord Harlequin." 

Demon bowed and left the chamber. Harlequin looked down too his belt On his belt hanged a dagger, Harlequin smiled. 

"Now sister, this is where I start too have fun."

Next chapter: Graveyard by night! Assault of the mischievous ghosts!


End file.
